Boring Days
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: La....vi....." Lavi froze upon hearing his name and looked at the door in surprise. A random idea that occured to me in the more boring hours of my own day. WARNING, RATED M FOR A REASON


NOTE: GAH!!! This is my first M rated fiction! I'm so nervous about posting it XD

Oh well, there have been worse, I can't be damaging my reputaion (pfffft, what reputation?) that bad. I hope this is an enjoyable read or at least a tolerable one XD As this is my first, please comment if you have some constructive responses as to things I could improve or things you liked. It'd be much appreciated, arigato!

_Hmm....I'm bored. There's nothing to do. Allen's on a mission, Lenalee's in the infirmary, Bookman's studying.....*sigh* this sucks._

Lavi was wandering the halls of the Order with these thoughts in his head. It had been weeks since he'd been put on a mission and it was starting to get irritating. One could only handle so much relaxation time.

Lavi stretched as he walked, folding his hands behind his head and continuing along down the hallway. It wasn't until he reached one of the only private bathrooms that he stopped.

"La....vi....."

Lavi froze upon hearing his name and looked at the door in surprise.

"Ora? Anyone there?" Lavi asked, receiving no answer.

He reached out to test the doorknob and found it locked. Was someone stuck in there? They had said his name, maybe they needed help.

Lavi slipped a small flat pin from his pocket, a lock-pick he kept on his at almost all times, just for emergency cases like this. He twisted the pick around a bit until he heard a small 'click' and the doorknob turned completely.

Not a thing in the world could have prepared him for the sight that followed the opening of that door. Lavi was floored, completely frozen as he looked in to see Kanda Yuu bent over the sink, one hand gripping the counter with varying force and the other hidden by his long cloak. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that hand was doing, what with the quiet panting and rocking motion of Kanda's body.

Slipping into the room and closing the door behind him to avoid anyone else seeing their top exorcist in such a....confusing situation, Lavi watched as Kanda's hand slid along his shaft with quickening motions.

"Ughnn......La.....Lavi." Kanda was murmuring, his voice low and strained.

Looking in the mirror, Lavi was relieved to see that Kanda's eyes were squeezed shut, preventing him from seeing his unexpected guest. He could also see the deep blush appearing across his own cheeks and the growing bulge in the front of his pants. Quickly ignoring that, Lavi directed his attention to Kanda again.

Kanda seemed to be wearing nothing underneath his cloak, his pants already discarded on the floor nearby. His legs were trembling and Lavi felt rather warm all over as the ebony haired boy lowered himself uneasily down onto his knees, his hips jerking forward with the motion of his hand.

Lavi was having trouble clearing the suddenly obvious lump in his throat as he felt his own member respond to the scene in front of him with full force. Never had he seen someone do this, let alone while speaking his own name. As a Bookman, he was curious and as Lavi....well, Lavi was imagining some pretty R-rated scenes at the moment.

Lavi felt as though he was experiencing the same pleasure Kanda was as each stoke made him harder and each sharp gasp Kanda emitted made him arch against the door he had leaned against for support. It didn't take long for Lavi to get bored of just watching, however.

As that last gasp made Lavi groan low in response, he felt it necessary to move things along. He dropped quietly to his own knees and crawled towards Kanda, settling in just behind the Japanese boy. He very carefully reached around to tap lightly on Kanda's hand and the motions ceased abruptly.

"Eh..." Kanda tilted his head to see who had intruded upon his time and his eyes widened and a fierce blush spread across his cheeks as he saw it was Lavi. "Lavi!"

"Ne, Yuu~." Lavi murmured low, removing Kanda's hand and replacing it with his own. He felt Kanda twitch slightly and a muffled sound halfway between a gasp and a moan fell from his lips. He began to move his hand, stroking Kanda at a slow pace and enjoying how hard the mere thought of him had made his fellow exorcist.

"L-Lavi!" Kanda fell forward again, hand clutching at the sink as his other held the side of the counter for balance.

His hand picked up speed as he felt Kanda drip slightly onto his fingers and groaned low as Kanda gave a shudder that reverberated through his body and into Lavi's. Lavi pressed himself against Kanda, his growing arousal prominent against Kanda's ass.

"Yuu...." Lavi breathed, moving his hand swiftly along Kanda's shaft and involuntarily bucking his hips against Kanda. Kanda was jerked forward with Lavi's motions and gave a strangled sort of cry as he tried to control his body. He was pretty sure he'd never been this hard in his life and the feel of Lavi's arousal driving into him from behind was causing him to go a little crazy. He had thought about it, sure, but to feel it? Kanda couldn't keep silent, and much to his embarrassment, small whimpers were escaping his mouth with each thrust Lavi made. He thrust forward uncontrollably, already close to his release, encouraging Lavi to move with him.

Lavi inched closer, trying to keep as close to Kanda's warm body as possible. He could feel himself leaking into his pants, dangerously close to release although it hadn't been that long. It had been a while since he'd felt like this and even longer since he'd experienced it with someone else present. Especially someone this good looking moaning his name...

"Say my name, Yuu." Lavi breathed, panting with the effort to keep both his hand and his hips moving while his body had begun trembling. "I want you to scream it."

"Lavi!" Kanda gasped, a dizzying sort of pleasure forming through his body. "L-Lavi! Aann~"

Kanda gave a rather cute sort of moan and Lavi smirked, quickly using his free hand to undo his own pants, inching them down far enough to free himself from both his pants and underwear. He then began to shift aside the cloak in front of him.

"Best not to--unnn......dirty the uniform, Yuu." Lavi panted, pushing against, but not into, his new Japanese lover.

"Ah!" Kanda arched back, reaching down with the hand that had been steadying himself to grab Lavi's ass, pushing him closer.

_It's like he's begging to be fucked, _Lavi thought, entertaining the idea of carrying through with Kanda's request for a brief moment before deciding it was more fun to watch him writhe for it.

Lavi continued to thrust harder now, almost bringing Kanda completely against the counter as they rocked in sync with each other. Lavi's hand worked faster, pressing harder and working the head as well as the base, feeling himself nearing the end.

"Yuu!" Lavi moaned, bright lights dancing in front of his vision as he came rather violently, the sensation causing him to move uncontrollably against Kanda until he was finished.

"L-LAVI!" Kanda cried, his voice reverberating off the walls as he too reached his climax. Lavi's hand didn't slow down until Kanda sagged against the counter, panting hard and completely spent.

Lavi released Kanda to wrap both arms around his lovers waist instead, hugging him tightly.

Kanda groaned, unwilling to move after the events of a few moments ago.

"La...vi." He breathed, turning his head to glance at the redhead behind him.

"Ah, I heard you from outside, Yuu. I heard you say my name so of course I HAD to come see what you were up to." Lavi smiled happily at the Japanese boy, arms tightening their hold.

"You...heard me?" Kanda's face flushed again, wondering if anyone else has come upon his murmurs.

"Mm. But don't worry, no one else was around. And I got to touch my Yuu-chan, so all's good." Lavi laughed.

"'Your Yuu-chan'? What's that supposed to mean, baka usagi?" Kanda narrowed his eyes, glaring at Lavi.

"It means that you're mine and no one else can have you." Lavi removed one hand from Kanda's waist to tilt the ebony haired boys chin up, lightly planting a kiss on those lips that had not too long ago been moaning his name. "No one else can kiss you." Another kiss, this time with more force. Kanda responded, his eyes falling shut as he pushed his lips against Lavi's. "No one else can touch you." Lavi's other hand dipped back down on Kanda's body and the Japanese boy arched with the remnants of his release as those fingers teased his shaft a second time. "And no one else can fu-"

"Lavi? Lavi, has anyone seen Lavi?"

A voice came over the central loud speakers from the hallway, startling the pair in the bathroom.

"Lavi, Komui has a mission for you, please report to the Head Office immediately. Thank you."

Lavi scowled and cursed his luck, but released Kanda to quickly grab some tissue paper, cleaning himself up as best he could before manoeuvring his pants back around his hips.

Kanda was relaxing against the counter and said, "No one else can what?"

"Huh?" Lavi stood up, zipping up his pants.

"You were going to say something, teme usagi, but the summons interrupted you. 'No one else can' what?" Kanda asked.

Lavi paused for a moment before smirking and kneeling back down to capture Kanda's lips in a real kiss. He brushed a hand against Kanda's cheek, pushing the long hair from his face and kissing his lover slowly but firmly, the way it should be. He almost laughed in both pleasure and just pure happiness as Kanda's hand worked its way into Lavi's hair, keeping the boy in place as he kissed back with full force.

Lavi pulled away regretfully and murmured, his face still close to Kanda's, "I'll tell you later tonight. Your room. Get the bed ready."

Kanda's eyes widened and his face flushed red again, realizing what Lavi had intended to say before and was implying now.

"B-baka!" Kanda snapped as Lavi stood up, laughing.

"So I can expect an accommodation tonight?" Lavi asked with a smile.

Kanda paused for a moment and looked away, the blush becoming more fierce along his cheeks.

"Hai. Don't be late. I'll get tired and then you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Kanda murmured with a frown.

Lavi blew a kiss to Kanda and said, "I'll see you then, honey. Don't start without me like you did today, okay?"

"Che. Baka." Kanda avoided eye contact as Lavi left, a wide smile on his face.

It appeared that Lavi's days were going to be a little less boring from now on.


End file.
